


Общение (Communication)

by Vasilika



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Humor, ending AU, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilika/pseuds/Vasilika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Турианцы заигрывают с Шепард.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Общение (Communication)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Communication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370372) by [Evidence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evidence/pseuds/Evidence). 



> В этом фанфике Шепард не погибла, и, вероятно, автор вдохновился Mass Effect 3 Happy Ending Mode (MEHEM). Видео можно посмотреть здесь: [**Mass Effect 3: Happy Ending (MEHEM 0.4, Garrus Romance)**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQtAisiXRcs%20)  
>  А самому переводчику понравился – спойлер! – один момент, в котором Шепард упоминает о том, как с ней флиртовала половина «Нормандии» (от чего во время прохождения игры переводчик немного попучила глаза).

 

Когда это случилось в первый раз, Шепард мысленно посмеялась над этим, а потом махнула на это рукой. Она даже не была полностью уверена, что генерал Орака говорил серьезно. У турианцев порой бывает странное чувство юмора, но если он и правда не шутил, она определенно не восприняла это как тревожный звоночек. В конце концов при первой их встрече он чахнул из-за тоски по Спутнице, так что может, у него просто был какой-то фетиш на представителей других рас или что-то вроде того. Ничего особенного. Просто немного забавно.  
  
\- Генерал Орака заигрывал со мной, – она все равно рассказала об этом Гаррусу, просто чтобы вместе посмеяться над тем, как абсурдно это звучало.  
  
Гаррус замер возле своего терминала.  
  
\- Что? – переспросил он.  
  
\- Генерал Орака, Ну, ты знаешь: тот, который еще так убивался из-за отказа Ша’иры пару лет назад. Он теперь помогает нам со сбором войск. У меня было к нему дело, и, клянусь тебе, он в открытую со мной флиртовал. Безвкусные фразочки, которыми обычно кадрят девушек, и все такое, – она легонько толкнула его в плечо, но когда подняла взгляд на его лицо, то увидела, что его глаза чуть сузились. – Может, он просто растерялся и забыл, что он - генерал турианцев, а не хозяин борделя? – предположила она, размышляя, не переступила ли она ненароком черту-другую.   
  
Это, по крайней мере, заставило его усмехнуться. Натянуто.  
  
\- И что ты сделала? – поинтересовался он, его голос был подозрительно небрежным.  
  
\- Ответила, что я польщена, но в моей постели уже прописался один турианец, и больше там места нет.  
  
Она вытянула руку и обняла его за спину. Он расслабился, потом, усмехнувшись уже не так притворно, наклонил голову, оставив поцелуй на ее виске. Этот жест он подцепил у нее, и пусть в нем не было теплоты от мазнувших по коже губ, но она все равно ощутила поднявшуюся в ней волну любви.  
  
\- Хорошо, – произнес он. – Я ненавижу делиться.  
  
Шепард улыбнулась, а потом разговор перешел на более серьезные вещи: экономику, войну и турианских беженцев. Она сделала мысленную пометку больше не упоминать странные заигрывания Ораки, потому что Гарруса могли развеселить флирт азари и шуточки, отпускаемые Вегой, но все несколько менялось, когда дело касалось другого турианца.  
  
К тому же сейчас и так было достаточно поводов для беспокойства, и тема всплыла заново лишь через год после окончания войны.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
После того как все улеглось, новым Примархом стал турианец по имени Орай, и Шепард он понравился почти сразу же. Метки на его лице были похожи на те, что пересекали лицо Гарруса, но витиеватые линии были серебристо-белого цвета, а не синего, и он отличился во время войны, пережив три самоубийственные миссии на корабли Жнецов. «Нормандия» около четырех месяцев носилась между Палавеном, Тучанкой, Иллиумом и Землей, координируя ликвидацию последствий битв и гарантируя, что необходимая помощь и продовольствие были доставлены вовремя и по назначению. Орай попросил о кратком туре по кораблю, прежде чем им предстояло отправиться к тому, что осталось от батаринских территорий.  
  
\- После такого успешного проекта, как этот, наши люди должны будут сотрудничать как можно больше, – сказал он после того, как они закончили обход фрегата и с удобством обустроились в баре, пока Гаррус ходил за напитками. – Определенно, «Нормандия» внесла наиболее весомый вклад в исход войны. Хотя я полагаю, что подобная эффективность оказалась возможна лишь благодаря Вам, коммандер.  
  
\- Благодарю Вас, Примарх, – Шепард наклонила голову в знак признательности.  
  
\- Прошу, для вас просто Орай, коммандер, – он улыбнулся в турианском подобии улыбки и, к ее немедленному испугу, передвинулся поближе к ней на диванчике. Как раз в тот момент вернулся Гаррус. Его глаза сузились, когда он бросил взгляд на Примарха, что, похоже, только развеселило старшего турианца, когда тот взял свой напиток. – Я всегда считал, что преимущества межвидовых отношений недооценивают. Хотя теперь это в значимой мере изменилось. Как я понимаю, вы и сами в них неплохо преуспели?  
  
Шепард подавила желание сглотнуть при определенно _намекающей_ интонации в его голосе. Когда Гаррус присел возле нее, напряженный как струна, она быстро покосилась на него. Вид у него было свирепый. Но он ни слова не проронил.  
  
\- Мне просто повезло узнать правильных людей, – ответила Шепард, когда угасло первое потрясение, расслаблено откинувшись на спинку и слегка поведя коленом, пока ее нога не соприкоснулась с ногой Гарруса.  
  
Примарх отстранился, рассмеявшись, и увел разговор в сторону, уходя с тонкого льда, и Шепард постаралась списать произошедшее на простое недопонимание. Хотя Гаррус и был той ночью необычайно нежным; все эти смешки, и громкие урчания, и медленный тягучий секс, оставивший их утомленными и довольными. Он прочертил губами дорожку вниз по ее телу, скользнул языком внутрь ее и не останавливался, терпеливый и дразнящий, до тех пор, пока все, на что она осталась способна, это стонать его имя; а когда он закончил эту сладостную пытку, она опрокинула его на подушки и вернула услугу с таким усердием, что он проделал дыры в ее простынях. Простынях, которые уже давным-давно были заменены прочной турианской тканью. Так что в целом – неплохой поворот событий.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
Однако на Примархе дело не закончилось.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
Новый молодой офицер СБЦ практически из кожи вон лез, когда их новая система безопасности вдруг слетела с катушек, и она предпочла быть вежливой и переждать, вместо того чтобы включить убийственный режим «Чертова Коммандер Шепард». Поначалу она предположила, что это было простое восхищение знаменитым героем, ничего не значащая ерунда в стиле Конрада. До тех пор пока он не вернул систему в норму и не решил завершить всю эту заварушку тем, что спросил ее, не желает ли она с ним выпить.  
  
Потом это произошло снова, когда они накрыли банду пиратов, бесчинствующий на границе саларианских территорий, и их главарь – темнокожий турианец с красными метками – не предложил им часть их дохода взамен на свободу. А еще он предложил самого себя, на что Шепард, все еще не веря своим ушам, послала его по известному адресу; Гаррус все это время у нее из-за спины безмолвно испепелял его взглядом.  
  
Когда они обнаружили турианский корабль-разведчик, который был атакован группой воинов элкоров, подчинявшихся военной доктрине (нет, это не было смешно; да, они были жуткими, даже когда орали «умысел на тяжкое убийство» при виде абсолютно любого живого существа или вещи), капитан корабля – туриан _ка_ , для разнообразия, – пригласила ее в свою каюту, чтобы «поблагодарить».  
  
Наконец, когда турианский советник вскользь отвесил комплимент о ее талии, пока они обсуждали последние поручения Совета, она решила, что с нее хватит.  
  
\- Ну все, – громко рявкнула она, ворвавшись в Главную Батарею, закрыв за собой дверь и прожигая Гарруса взглядом. Тот моргнул. – Я вытерпела всех этих азари, потому что уж такие они по своей природе. И я вытерпела половину «Нормандии», потому что, ну, наша работа сопряжена с высокими рисками, и порой от этого гормоны играют. Но почему _каждый чертов турианец, которого мы встречаем_ , теперь считает своим долгом приударить за мной?  
  
Гаррус напрягся, и в его взгляде опять проскользнуло то нечто, будто он расстреливал воображаемые мишени. Мишени в форме турианцев.  
  
\- Кто на этот раз? – спросил он.  
  
Шепард потерла пальцами виски.  
  
\- Я только скажу, что моя встреча с Советом закончилась на не самой целесообразной ноте, – отозвалась она.  
  
Он низко пробормотал что-то, прозвучавшее не слишком хорошо, и она не разобрала слов. Вскинув подбородок, она увидела, что у него опять был тот свирепый вид, но она знала его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что даже если он и не сводил с нее глаз, его ярость была направлена _не_ на нее.  
  
Она на это надеялась.  
  
\- Ну и? – прервала она тишину. – Может, просветишь меня насчет каких-нибудь важных культурных особенностей? Я что, в душе мылась шампунем с турианской кошачьей мятой?  
  
Гаррус слегка покачал головой, выражение злости на его лице изменилось, теперь он растерянно хмурился.  
  
\- Я не понял последнее. Кошачья мята?  
  
Шепард неопределенно махнула рукой.  
  
\- Это просто выражение; есть такое растение, от которого кое-какие земные животные приходят просто в поросячий восторг. Ну, а вообще это означает что-то, что непременно вызывает влечение.  
  
\- А, – кивнул Гаррус. – Эм… Ну, думаю, можно сказать, что надежность является своего рода кошачьей мятой для турианцев. И так уж совпало, что ты сейчас, возможно, самый надежный человек в галактике. Все знают, что ты всегда была права насчет Жнецов. Все знают, что это ты собрала нас всех вместе и привела к победе. И по человеческим меркам ты привлекательная, не слишком… слабая. Им так же известно, что ты… готова попробовать отношения с турианцами из-за нас с тобой. Так что… их интерес к тебе логичен, – объяснил он, но вид у него был такой, будто каждое слово вызывало у него приступ тошноты.  
  
Она, нахмурившись, пару секунд обдумывала его ответ.  
  
\- Погоди-ка, – произнесла она, – выходит, они в курсе, что я с тобой, и, не считая это достаточно весомым аргументом, подкатывают ко мне?  
  
Гаррус переминался с ноги на ногу. Потом он вздохнул и пожал плечами. Она скрестила руки на груди, ожидая дальнейших объяснений.  
  
\- Они, возможно, считают, что наши отношения несерьезны, – проговорил он. – Обычно я… Неважно. Но главное то, что я доверяю тебе, и я знаю, что ты не бросишь меня из-за Примарха или еще кого-то в ближайшее время, – он усмехнулся, и в этом звуке почти мелькнул страх. – Так ведь?  
  
Несколько долгих минут Шепард просто молча смотрела на Гарруса, теперь уже она сузила глаза. О, Господи Боже! Это пора было _прояснить_. Это _определенно_ пора было _прояснить_. Мысленно вздохнув, она подтянула к себе стул, находившийся рядом терминалом, и устроилась поудобнее, ибо разговор предстоял долгий. Гаррус перестал топтаться на месте и вместо этого беспокойно задергался, и этого он не делал с тех дней, когда калибровал пушки «Мако» и жаловался на ненавистный ему бюрократизм. Иногда у нее возникало такое чувство, что не было никого, с кем она могла бы достичь большего взаимопонимания, чем с Гаррусом. А иногда она внезапно вспоминала, что они принадлежали к двум совершенно разным расам, а еще порой в некоторых вещах были настоящими идиотами.  
  
\- У меня два вопроса, – начала она, поднимая руку, указательный и средний пальцы были направлены вверх, образуя букву «V». – Почему они думают, что наши отношения не серьезны? Насколько я помню, я достаточно ясно дала понять, что уже «выбрала своего любимого турианца». И почему же ты не делаешь того, что должен был бы делать в подобной ситуации?  
  
Гаррус чуть вздрогнул.  
  
\- Думаю, хорошая новость в том, что на оба у меня один ответ, – сказал он ей.  
  
\- Тогда выкладывай.  
  
Глубоко вздохнув, Гаррус начал расхаживать туда-сюда. Это была его медленная «черт-возьми-я-не-хочу-говорить-но-мне-все-равно-придется» походка, та, которую она видела раньше, когда он сознавался в ошибках своего прошлого или просвещал ее в неловкие подробности турианской культуры. _Ну просто прекрасно_ , подумала она. _А то мне как раз недоставало еще одной головной боли_.  
  
\- Ладно. В большинстве случаев, когда турианцы вовлечены в отношения, и кто-то делает предложения подобного рода тому, на чей счет у тебя… серьезные намерения, его (или ее) партнер должен дать понять, что возражает против этого. Если он при этом присутствует и может это сделать. В зависимости от того, насколько публичны эти поползновения, реакция варьируется от вежливого предупреждения до беспощадного избиения. Если же партнер не имеет ничего против, то обычно это означает, что отношения несерьезны.  
  
Шепард кивнула.  
  
Когда стало очевидно, что дальше он продолжать не собирается, она нахмурилась.  
  
\- Ну да. У людей все точно так же.  
  
Гаррус застыл на ходу.  
  
\- ...Что? – спросил он.  
  
Шепард чуть покачала головой.  
  
\- Вот почему нам и нужно обсуждать такие вещи, Гаррус. Если у человека с кем-то отношения, и кто-то еще появляется и вот так вот вмешивается в них, он должен это прекратить. Или тот, на кого это действие направлено, должен объяснить, что он не свободен. Или и то и другое. _Так_ это работает.  
  
Мгновение он просто, не мигая, смотрел на нее, его мандибулы подергивались от возмущения.  
  
\- Но Лиара сказала, что люди считают, что собственнические проявления и ревность - это доказательства отсутствия доверия, – выпалил он.  
  
Шепард изогнула бровь.  
  
\- Почему ты говорил об этом с _Лиарой_? – фыркнула она, разрываясь между желанием рассмеяться и наброситься на него и начать душить. – При одной из наших первых бесед с ней она намекнула, что очень хотела бы разрезать мой мозг на кусочки, чтобы изучить его! Она мой друг, Гаррус, но она уж точно не эксперт по человеческим отношениям. Ревнивцы людям не нравятся, это правда, но нет ничего неправильного в том, чтобы подойти к тому, кто отвешивает комплименты твоему партнеру, и велеть ему поискать удачи в другом месте. Ревнивым было бы обвинить своего партнера в том, что тот крутит хвостом у тебя за спиной, или наброситься на его друзей, потому что тебе не нравится, насколько они «близки». _Это_ то, что является доказательством недоверия.  
  
С совершенно несчастным выражением, которое мгновенно исказило его лицо, Гаррус подошел к ней и, взяв ее руки в свои, поднял ее ладони, скользнувшие по броне на его груди, вверх так, чтобы пальцы уцепились за его воротник. Она поднялась и прижалась губами к его рту, лбом ко лбу.  
  
\- Хотела бы я, чтоб ты спросил об этом _меня_ , – сказала она.  
  
Гаррус издал сухой короткий смешок.  
  
\- Я тоже, – согласился он. – Наверное, я все еще переживал, как бы не запороть все это. И, конечно же, потом я все равно именно это и сделал. Еще один блестящий тактический маневр в романтической игре Гарруса Вакариана, настоящего мастера в этом искусстве.  
  
\- Ты ничего не запорол, – уверила его Шепард, опустив ладони и сжав его пальцы в своих. – И мне, знаешь ли, нравится твой неподражаемый стиль, _Мастер_ Вакариан. Есть только один турианец, которого я хочу, и он сейчас прямо передо мной.  
  
Гаррус тихо выдохнул, несколько секунд смотря ей прямо в глаза. Потом он наклонился вперед и снова поцеловал ее, протолкнув язык между ее губ, прижимая как можно ближе к себе. Твердые изгибы брони давили на кожу сквозь форму Альянса, немного неудобно, но недостаточно, чтобы отвлечь ее от шершавого трения у нее во рту. Она закинула руку ему на шею, пробегая подушечками пальцев по чувствительному месту у основания его гребня. Другую ладонь она опустила на его бедро, хотя она и знала, что он не мог ощутить этого сквозь плотную ткань; но намека на прикосновение обычно было достаточно. Он застонал и немного отодвинулся назад, все еще не отпуская. Она оставила свои руки там, где они были.  
  
\- Если мы продолжим в том же духе, я не смогу вернуться к работе, – предупредил он.  
  
\- Не могу этого допустить, – самодовольно усмехнулась она, напоследок проследив кончиками ногтей изгиб его шеи. Он снова застонал.  
  
\- Не знал, что ты такая коварная, Шепард, – запротестовал он.  
  
\- Нет, знал, – отпарировала она.  
  
Намеренно качнув бедрами, она оставила его одного в Главной Батарее, предвкушая то, что должно было произойти, как только закончатся их смены. Она прошла мимо Кена и Гэбби. Последняя показала ей кулак с оттопыренным вверх большим пальцем и широко усмехнулась.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
На следующей неделе когда турианский посол сказал ей, что «цвет ее гребня был потрясающе завораживающим», Гаррус впечатал кулак в его живот и швырнул прямо на пол, потом зарычал и добавил еще несколько ударов по ребрам. После того как Шепард подобрала свою отвисшую челюсть, а посол отскреб себя от пола и ухромал обратно на свой корабль, Гаррус выглядел чрезвычайно довольным новым порядком во вселенной, и у нее не хватило духу, чтобы отчитать его.  
  
Она, конечно, понимала, что между ними еще будет парочка недоразумений и недопониманий касательно того, насколько тяжелой должна быть реакция на вот такой флирт. И, возможно, так всегда и будет: только им покажется, что они во всем разобрались, как выяснится, что они оба упускают из виду какую-то важную деталь головоломки.  
  
Но это нестрашно.  
  
Они уже сделали немало и прошли такой длинный путь. И они пройдут его до конца.

 


End file.
